


Ichigo Soft Serve

by AzenaKira



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a short dream I had, Ichigo finds you crying one night and decides to take you somewhere to cheer you up. Possibly may be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichigo Soft Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: This story is based from the readers’ perspective and as a result, the pairing is yourself (the reader) and Ichigo.

You sighed sitting on the park bench and wiped your eyes.

“… Are you crying?”

You jump slightly, startled by the voice behind you and turn around. You instantly note the orange hair, “Ichigo?”

His eye twitches, “Answer my question.”

You just look down and wipe your eyes with your sleeve. You hear a sigh and start to look up as a strong hand grabs your arm, pulling you up and off in some direction and you blink, “Ichigo? What?”

You turn a corner and are pulled into an ice cream shop as he lets go and you blink at him, “Ichigo?”

He crosses his arms and glances at you with slightly intimidating eyes, “What flavor?” You blink in confusion and his eye twitches again as he sighs heavily and points to the ice cream board, “What flavor do you want?”

You glance down and poke your fingers together muttering that you’re not hungry.

His eye twitches again and he walks up, placing an order and you blink at him. He grabs your arm and pushes you into a booth, oddly sitting right next to you instead of the other side.

He glances at you, locking eyes, “Before you ask. I’m sitting here so you don’t run away.” He glances away impatiently tapping his fingers on the table, “They said a couple minutes…”

“… I said I wasn’t-“

“Oh come on!” He yells a little too loud and bangs his fist against the table and you jump slightly. He sighs, muttering an apology, “I just… I wanted…” He glances at you again with a surprisingly soft look in his eye, about to say something…

“Here’s your ice cream!” The waiter says happily setting down a tray and walking off.

Ichigo takes the opportunity to shove one of the ice creams towards you, while looking away, “Eat it.”

You glance at the ice cream and blink before glancing back at him, “… Strawberry?”

He blushes slightly and glances at you, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or not? Why were you crying?”

You glance away.

He sighs heavily and hits the table again, his head resting in his other hand.

You frown very slightly and lightly place your closest hand on top of his and he blinks, glancing at you. You look away and take a small bite of ice cream, missing the small blush that creeps onto his face.

He sighs softly and glances away, pulling his hand out a few moments later and you frown. Suddenly you feel something warm on your hand and glance at it. You blush slightly seeing his other hand on top of yours and you glance at him.

Blushing, he avoids eye contact, squeezing your hand slightly as he takes a bite of his own ice cream and you smile slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream I had and I felt like sharing it with fellow Ichigo fans. xD If you would like to see it continued, please say so. I might continue it if enough people are interested.


End file.
